


The Treasure of Lima

by webwixR



Series: Sam Drake Escapade [1]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Developing Friendships, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied Relationships, Mild Language, Relationship(s), Romance, Sexual Tension, Treasure Hunting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2018-10-25 04:10:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10756437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webwixR/pseuds/webwixR
Summary: What happens when a young woman decides to take a leap of faith and trust her father? Going on a huge treasure hunting expedition with a certain Sam Drake puts her in a pickle. She never expected what's to come, along with her long anticipated adventure.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> !!!!IMPORTANT!!!!  
>  I was going to do a reader insert but instead i did a OC, i know that can be frustrating sometimes but i find it easier to write when i'm thinking of a specific character to write about. So feel free to replace yourself with my oc while reading, but she is implied to have long/medium black wavy hair, and green eyes. And her name is Kaige, pronounced kaysh, kinda sounds like Paige.
> 
> ENJOY!!!

If it were your choice, you wouldn’t even be a gymnast. But letting people tell you how to live your life seems to be what you do best. It’s not like you don’t love the skill you have acquired, practicing it most days, but if you were to choose how you spent your daily activities, it would be reading.

You spend almost all of your time reading, and researching. Old stories about lost cities and treasures peek your interest most particularly.

The wall you’re leaning against is metal, feeling the coldness touch your over heated skin, sending shivers through your body, balancing out the heat consuming you from trying to land a multiple set of backflips at the gym, keeping you cool and content. You hear your phone go off with an obnoxious sound across from you, signaling you that you have a new message.

Deciding to abandon the cool wall, instantly feeling the warm burn from where the wall previously rested. Grabbing the phone in your hand you glance down with a sigh. Your mother is wondering where you are. Instead of replying to her you choose to ignore her out of irritation. You had moved in with your parents only for a few months, so you could get back on your feet. Currently out of a job and lost your apartment from behind payments on bills, you thought it was the most stable idea.

However, that means moving back in with your overbearing mother. Even though you love her, she can be difficult, always keeping tabs on you as if you were a child again. Shutting the phone off out of sheer irritation, you put it inside your bag. You will explain to her later why you didn’t reply to her message, but only if she asks, of course.

She’s originally the one who convinced you to take gymnastics, saying that you should become professional like she was, how you’d make her proud. However, your real passion lied in the heart of books and adventure. You went on a couple odd jobs here and there just to find missing documents from the 18th century. But never did it get serious enough to where there was actual adventure or any real danger.

Thinking about this reminded you that you had wanted to stop by the library you always went to as a child. And that’s where you found yourself heading.

Walking has always relaxed you, just wandering around the streets with no specific destination in mind has always given you a sense of clarity and peace. Although today, you do have a specific destination.

Opening the library door, the bell clinging upon being opened at a certain distance, letting everyone know inside that someone just walked in, drawing everyone’s attention on you for merely a second. Upon seeing it is indeed just a girl, they’re attention is drawn back to their books. You always wondered what other people’s purposes was for being here. Like what kind of person they are that made them so interested in the book they have chosen. Are they college students trying to study in a rush for that essay they kept putting off so that they could party? Or maybe they are new parents who are scared and confused and decided to do all this research on babies, even though in the future they’ll figure out that they are doing just fine?

But at the end of the day they are just strangers, even if they do have backstories, its best to just keep to yourself.

You look around for a moment, taking in the rooms décor. The air is thick with dust from old books, the smell just as strong, just like you remember it as a kid. The nostalgia is great and you can’t help but to feel at home in this library. You remember coming here most days when you wanted to be alone, or even just for fun. It was your safe haven at the time, a place away from your harsh reality. It’s not like you had a bad life, definitely not something to complain about but there are things in the past you’d like to forget.  
Taking a step forward, nodding at the librarian, secretly envying her job even though most people would be glad they don’t have such a boring placement. You on the other hand crave something like this, the calming serenity of reading, yet feeling excited when you turn a page.

Low and leisure steps through the aisles of bookshelves, running your fingers across the spines of all the books while walking by. Stopping in the middle of one aisle, specifically the pirate section. All the told tales of pirates, pages filled with words describing old dirty mean men who take pride in their greed rather than loyalty, their lost hidden treasures. But they weren’t fiction, they were indeed true stories. Researching pirates was your favorite, years and years of constant reading about their secrets. Hours spent into it, it’s what made you want to be a treasure hunter. Again, you did some odd jobs here and there, retrieving old 18th century documents from the past, going on searches for them and then cleaning them up, only to end up putting them up for auction.

But you wanted real adventure, the adrenaline rush of risky decisions, going exploring and finding new places that haven’t been touched in century’s, later being rewarded with millions in gold and jewels.

Yea…Definitely the dream job, for sure.

 

 

Walking home back to your parent’s house has never been so weird before, considering you haven’t done this since you were 16.

Mom ended up calling you to come back because she had your “dinner ready” and it was “going to get cold”. You scoff at the thought, even though you didn’t have to make the dinner yourself, the thought of being told to come home when you are nearly 26 has you more than frustrated.

Honestly, it is a childish thing to curse over, but you weren’t in the mood. And dammit, you felt like being in a mood. Even if you don’t know exactly what has you on edge. Maybe it’s the stress of moving back in with your parent’s, feeling like you’re taking a step back in life. Something about that seems like a wake up call that you suck at being an adult.  
Opening the front door to your big old blue house, you walk in, throwing your bag to the side and kicking off your shoes in the process.

Walking in the kitchen you see your Mom, with a plateful of meatloaf.

“Hi, sweetheart. Your dinner’s right there just to let you know.” My mom managed to get out while stuffing a mouthful of food in her mouth, pointing to your plate at the table.

Scooting the chair back, eating the cold meatloaf. Can’t really blame your mom for it being cold, you took a while to come home.

“It’s cold.” you said picking at your food.

“Well I tried to text you” she retorted staring at you with no expression, swallowing her bite.

“I didn’t hear it go off.” you guess it was some form of a small hidden apology that you didn’t answer her, even though it’s a lie.

“Okay well you need to start making sure your ringer is on before you leave the house. I need to be able to get a hold of you.” She argued, setting her plate in the sink, wiping her hands on her pants mindlessly.

“… Sure, mom.” you were hesitant, first instinct to defend yourself in the case of her treating you like a child, but you should respect her. At least she loves you.

She picks up her phone and starts heading out of the kitchen doorway, shouting “By the way, your dad wants to speak to you in the study.” You can hear her from the hallway.

You put your fork down on the plate with an obnoxious noise, not really too worried that he wants you, you just don’t want to get up.

You put your food on the counter, you’ll clean it up later.

Making your way down the hallway, making a left, entering your Dad's study. You peeked in the room in search for him, he was bent over his desk looking through a book all too familiar to you. Little knocks on his door with your knuckle brought his attention up to you, eyes meeting.

“Hey dad” you say walking in with your arms crossed, a small smile on your face.

“Hey, sweetie” he grabs me by the elbow of your crossed arms and pulls you to him so he can leave a small peck on your forehead.

“Mom said you needed me.”

He sighed, perching himself on the edge of the desk, arms crossing over his chest ”Yeah… Just wanted to talk.”

“About what?” You ask, you sit on the arm of one of his green vintage chairs across from him.

He reaches behind him and picks up the book that you recognized. He holds it up in front of him with one hand “Do you remember this book?” he asks.

“Yeah, It’s great granddad’s book.” You inform him.

“And what’s it filled with?” He asks with a smirk on his face.

“Ha!” you laughed “How could I forget? It’s his journals and research on all of his treasures, or ones he planned on finding but failed. I mean c’mon dad, those were my damn bedtime stories.”

“Glad you still remember the good times.” He says meeting your eyes. “But remember your favorite one?”

“The treasure of Lima.” you stated flatly.

“Correct.”

Okay, now he’s just being very discreet and it’s not his style, what’s up with him?

“Okay, so… Your point?” you say.

“How much do you still remember from that one? Pretty much read it every day as a kid.” He chuckling.

“Well, I know that Vince Jackman hid Lima’s treasure worth over $200 million in gold and jewels. But granddad could never find anything else out, it was cut so short, no leads or clues. The story stops right there, so I’m not sure what else I should be remembering.” You state, turning your head at him from the side.

“Dad, where are you going with this?” you were genuinely confused.

He stands up from the edge of the desk, pacing the room slowly, opening up the book and flipping through the pages erratically. “Where I’m going with this is… you’re going to Peru.” He tosses the book at you and you catch it, stumbling back a little bit.

“I’m sorry what?” you laugh a little bit dumb founded, like you couldn’t register what he just said.

“You’re going to Peru, Kaige.” He said again, a huge cracking smile on his face.

“What? Since when?” you ask, still shocked.

“Since an hour ago.” He smirks. “But how? Why? What? Dad you’re going to have to be more specific, please?” you say, still holding the book within your grasp.

He nods his head to the side, taking in a breath, readying himself to explain. “Well… I was on the phone with a man by the name Victor Sullivan. That name ring a bell with you?” he asks, pointing a finger at you.

“No, I don’t recall.” you declare, searching your mind for a Victor Sullivan.

“Well he’s an old timer treasure hunter, been in that business for a long time. We used to be old friends in collage, he quit within his second year. Met up with him throughout the years here and there.”  
Nodding your head, intently listening. “Well you know my past as an explorer, never went as far as treasure hunting though, that’s how it came in the family, got it from my dad, he got it from granddad, you get the gist.” He explains “But he’s the real deal, been in the deep stuff, you know.”

“Anyways, he called me saying that he needed an extra team member, he knew I knew people around who could do that sort of thing, but when he mentioned what he was after, a certain treasure by the name of Lima, I knew just the person for this job.”

You are extremely excited, that bubbly filling inside your gut. “Wait. So you’re telling me that you recommended me to this guy to be his researcher, and even a fellow treasure hunter of his?” you ask incredulously.

“Yes, I told him all about you, your knowledge of the treasure of Lima, your passion for it, your history in past work. He wants you, babe.” He says

You start to breathe heavy, this is your chance, this could be a new doorway to the life you’ve been craving since 9 years old! But then, you frown.

“Dad, I love this so much, but I don’t think I’m strong enough, and what if I don’t know everything they want me to know, what if I get hurt?” you start to panic.

He grabs you by your shoulders gently, leaning down to meet your eye level, you still breathing heavy. “You can do this Kaige, you are a strong young woman. This is your chance to fulfill what granddad couldn’t! Make the family proud, I mean c’mon this is your lifelong dream to find the Treasure of Lima!” He says gently, making me feel more confident than I previously did.

Staring at him, I had made up my mind.

“So, when should I pack?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter up and ready! I kinda rushed this one so i could get it out there. So i'm not sure if i liked how it turned out but regardless im sure you guys will love it!

It’s been one week since your dad told you about the deal with Victor Sullivan, and now it’s time to leave for your flight.

Mom is pacing back and forth, packing everything making sure your all set, worried as ever. 

Her doing that is stressing you out more than you already are. You’ll admit, you’re scared, but how bad can it be? Just taking a flight to a country you’ve never been to before with people you don’t know to search for treasure that may or may not be there with the chance of getting shot. Yea, how bad could it be?

You picked up your suitcase and set it by the door, sticking your hands in your back pockets, watching your dad pack your stuff in the car. 

“Honey, don’t you want to reconsider?” Your mom sneaks up behind you.

You jump and turn around, coming face to face with her. She looks terrified, your heart clenched.

“Mom, I want to do this. This may be my only chance at the life I want.” You empathize with her.

“I just don’t understand why you would take such a risk. I’m still not happy with your father that he didn’t consult me before he made any rash decisions.” She complained with a pout.

You laugh, giving her a hug “I’ll miss you” you say breathlessly.

She smiles with sad eyes. You can’t blame her for being so scared, heck you were probably even more scared than her, yet here you are.

“Alright! The cars all loaded up!” Dad shouts from the car, behind you and your mom.

Hugging her one last time, grabbing your suitcase and your favorite little yellow travel bag with jean patches, (it doesn’t sound cute but it is totally cute) and start jogging up next to the car with your dad. He takes it from you and stuffs it in the back seat with the rest of your things.

He sighed, putting his hands on his hips looking at you. “Ready kid?” he asked. “Ready as I’ll ever be.” You reply, getting in the passenger side of the car.

 

\-------------

 

The ride to the airport was fairly quiet, but not awkward. Low music from the radio drowned out the silence.

Now you and Dad were standing near the line, getting you ready to board. But he stops you. Taking you by the hand he pulls you closer. “I really want you to be safe, be smart, and stay focused, it’s hard out there.”

Then you feel him put something big in your hand, looking down to find great granddad’s book of pirate treasures and secrets. You look back up at him, mouth agape. “Dad! Why are you giving this to me? I could lose it, this is the family’s only possession from great granddad and it’s priceless!”

“Don’t worry, I trust you. And you can fill in the blank pages with your own discoveries on this trip… your success.”

You feel yourself tearing up, not wanting to cry in front of everyone, but this was a special moment, so you hug him.

Wrapping your arms around his neck and squeezing him tight. He wraps his arms around your waist and holds you, contently closing his eyes, breathing out a sigh, he sure is going to miss you.

You slowly let go with reluctance, looking in his eyes. Then he looks serious, he takes you by the wrists tight, with the book still in both your hands. “This will return to me Kaige.” He says sternly, features turning hard. “And it will come back to me, in your hands only. Promise?”

You knew what this was. He was making you promise him to come back alive, he wants to see no one but you giving him this precious book back home. Even though he knows that he can’t control if you die or not, but he knows you’ll fight your best trying to bring it back to him. It was a promise you wanted to keep, but that doesn’t mean you will be able to. It scares you, the thought of dying, not being able to see your dad again and fulfill the family’s legacy, keeping promises and all.

With plenty built up courage you manage to promise to him, you will come back.

“I will, daddy. I promise” You vow “I love you, sweetie.” He hugs you again.

“I love you too, Dad” you respond, soaking in his embrace. You let go and grab your suitcase, turning around and walking towards the boarding door. Right before you enter, you look behind you at your Dad, one last time and give him a weak smile. Him returning it.

 

\---------------

 

It was an extremely painful flight, but it was totally worth it. Because you are standing in Peru’s airport right now.

Stretching your bones out, a few cracks here and there from not being able to move around properly for hours. 

Your Dad told you before you left that this Victor Sullivan guy was going to pick you up. So that’s who you were waiting for, he supposedly had grey hair and was sort of like a George Clooney; well that’s how your Dad explained him. 

You’ve been waiting for 30 minutes now in the waiting area, the crowd was loud and rushing past you. You’re learning to hate airports now.

Suddenly, a strange man approaches you, “Are you Kaige Stratton?” he questioned.

“I don’t know if I should answer that considering I don’t know you.” you countered raising one eye brow. He could be here to pick you up but he sure doesn’t have gray hair and he sure doesn’t look like a George Clooney. He looks…worn out, but in a good way. He’s tall and has crow’s-feet, making him look tired. But it doesn’t make him look distasteful, in fact he’s quite handsome with that confidence he seems to carry around with him. I can see it all in the way he stands that he has an ego.

He smirks, eyes brightening just a tad “I’m just here to pick you up, okay?” he replied.

“I thought a Victor Sullivan was going to pick me up.” you respond warily; he could be trying to trick you.

“Oh!” he quickly switches the pack of cigarettes in his hand to his other and holds his hand out “I’m Sam Drake, sorry I’m not your awaited Victor Sullivan. He asked me to pick you up, as a favor.” He chuckles, hand still out, inviting you to shake it.

Slowly accepting his hand to shake it, “Oh, so you work for Victor?” I ask.

“No, I work with him, partners, pals, family, whatever you want to call us.” He chuckles.

Wow, you didn’t expect that. But your still wary of him, he seems like the type of guy to hit and run when he gets what he wants out of a deal.

“How did you know to find me anyways?” you ask with curiosity, crossing your arms, mirroring his stance.

“Was told to just look for the little yellow travel bag with weird spots all over it.” He pointed to it on your shoulder, causing you to look at it as well. “Can’t necessarily miss that” He declared, laughing a little bit, and it made you bristle. You loved this yellow travel bag.

Dad must have noted to Victor on what to look for, you thought.  
“They’re jean patches, actually.” You defended starkly.

 

\-----------

 

It’s been 45 minutes since you’ve been in this damn car with this this ‘Sam’ guy, and you’ve come to find out you can learn a lot about a person in 45 minutes. This guy is extremely cocky, arrogant, and sarcastic. One more minute with him and you think you’re going to blow up.

But your finally here, by the looks of it. Sam parks the car in front of this extremely colorful decent looking hut, not too small but also not too big. When he puts the vehicle into park on the dirt road, you hop out of it, landing on the ground. You put your hand up above your eyes to shield them from the scolding sun, looking around, face squinting a bit from the brightness.

Sam is in the back seat taking all your belongings out and putting them in the house, coming out every so often for the rest. “Has it always been this hot?” You ask yelling a little bit so he can hear you.

“Ever since forever” He grunted, hauling your heaviest suitcase inside.

“Can you help a little bit here? This is your stuff!” He shouted from the doorway, his hand on his hip and his arm resting on the frame, you still inspecting your surroundings. “I don’t know…With an ego like yours you should be able to handle a little girl’s luggage.” You mocked him, a knowing smirk formed as you did, walking past him and inside.  
He watched as you walked past him, your torso slightly nudging his elbow from where he rested his hand on his hip, walking through the small space of the doorway. Kind of like what a bully would do while walking by, hitting their shoulder with their own. 

He was stuck staring at the space you had hit him, in his same position, and hung his head playfully “Ouch” he mumbled to himself.

As you walk in, a man walks out of the room with a lit cigar in his hand. 

“Ah, Kaige” He acknowledged your name.

“You must be Victor Sullivan.” You said smiling.

“Please, just call me Sully, pretty much everyone does.” He replies. You stick your hand your hand out to shake his hand and he looks at it like its foreign to him and chuckled.  
“A hand shake? Sweetie I know you and your father, last time I saw you, you were 6 years old and running around in your underwear.” He laughed at the sweet memory. “I deserve a hug!” He announces and pulls you in.

You feel your cheeks flush red, him bringing you up in your underwear makes you feel bashful, especially in front of Sam. “I’m so sorry, I can’t believe I don’t remember that but it sounds like I had a blast!” You giggle in his arms. 

You feel a warmth take over you, talking to him about this makes you feel like he’s family and it gives off a lot of emotion. It feels good to feel loved.

He laughs whole-heartedly “You sure did kiddo, and boy have you grown up.” He shakes his head, taking your hand up and twirling you around to get a look at you.

You laugh with volume “Thanks, but I still sometimes feel like that little girl you described earlier.” You blush.

“Don’t you worry kid; you’ve grown up to be beautiful!” He says “And smart, so I’ve heard.” He continues.

“And stuck up.” Sam adds, causing you to glance at him behind you and glare.

Sully rolls his eyes “I do have rules though, if you can’t get along, you’re out.” He looks at Sam “Same for you Samuel.” He responds by rolling his eyes and lighting his cigarette with his lighter, sticking it back in his pocket. So… His name is Samuel, you thought.

“So, let’s get started?” Sully suggested

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :3 i rushed it, so tell me what you think in the comments!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long for me to post. I had some writers block, and i was flooded with finals all last week so i really had no time. But i also wanted to make sure you guys got a good chapter and not a rushed one. I'm super insecure with my writing and if feel like its horrible for you guys :p but i felt pretty confident with this chapter and im proud of it. Hope you guys enjoy <3

A laptop. That is what you get to look forward to. You will admit, it’s definitely not what you expected, and it feels a little unfair, the built up hope and courage to go out and do dangerous things. It was all crushed when Sam stuck a laptop right in front of you and those dreaded 3 words that made you bristle, spilled from his mouth.

“You’re our researcher” Sam smirked, all to knowing of how this affected you. He will feel your wrath later.

“W-what?” you stutter. You thought your dad said you’d be going on the adventures with them!

“That’s right kid, your Dad said you were one helluva researcher, says you know your stuff.” He cut in, with a genuine smile on his face.

Your face must look something along the lines of angry, shocked and confused.

“I-I think there is a mistake, I’m supposed to be going with you guys. Like as in finding it with you?” you stammer.

You can see Sam smiling like a little immature kid hiding behind sully. You really want to go over to his smug faced ego and sock him right in the nose. But instead you settle for a glare that doesn’t seem to faze him.

“No sweetheart, no mistake.” Sully said

“But my Da- “you were cut off before you could continue.

“You’re Dad misunderstood.” Sam interrupted.

Is he seriously this immature? you’ve never met a man act like such a child before, does he really not like you?

Sully looked behind him at Sam and sighed. “Look kid, I’m sorry to disappoint, but there was clearly a misunderstanding.” You suddenly felt very embarrassed and foolish for your false hope. All you want to do right now is sink in the chair you’re sitting in and disappear forever. “You can leave if you want to, I can book a flight within the next 4 hou- “Sully started to say

“No. Forget it. If you need a researcher, then I’ll be your girl.” You interrupt. Yes, you wanted to just go back home, but you aren’t going to just leave a job like this just because you can’t actually get some action. Sully is a family friend and he needs you, and you intend to help him whether it be on the road or on a laptop, you will help him.

You can tell Sam wasn’t a fan of this, he looked smug but displeased, in a charming handsome way. No matter how much you hate him for how he treats you, you can’t deny his charm, and his good looks. 

He smiles sympathetically “Sorry it didn’t work out, kid.” Sully apologized with a frown, you can tell he does feel bad.

You wave your hand dismissively “No it’s ok, I came to help and that’s what I intend on doing.”

 

\--------- 

 

Sully sits down beside you, making you look up at him from the laptop you were so fixated on. You offer him a small smile, and he smiles back while sliding a cup of coffee over to you. “So, how is it coming along kid?” He asks then takes a sip of his own coffee.

You take your time, taking your own well deserved sip from your mug, and quickly swallow so you can answer him. Sitting back in your chair with your knees up and holding your coffee, “Well, with what I already know, Vince Jackman was in possession of the treasure, and I still have yet to find who trusted him enough to do that. I have searched everywhere and this seems to be off records. Absolutely no information on it. But I’ll keep looking.” You sigh, sort of defeated. It almost seems like someone intentionally doesn’t want any of this information easily accessible.

“Hmm. Well it’s getting late, kid. Why don’t you hit the hay?” Sully suggests while looking at you with a kind smile. “But you just got me coffee” you chuckle.  
“It was intended to be a kind gesture.” He laughs.

“Well… you aren’t wrong, I’m really tired.” You say, groaning while slowly pulling yourself up from the chair. You close the laptop and tuck it under your arm, coffee in the other hand. About to leave you see victor pull out a cigar and light it still sitting in the same spot, “Are you gonna go to bed?” you ask him.

“Nah-Just going to sit here with my thoughts for a while, enjoying the breeze.” He replies.

At that you look where his line of view is, noticing the two back door’s both open wide, and you too can feel a soothing breeze. Through the door’s you can see the ocean, quite the tropical area.

“Yea, its peaceful.” You sigh contently. “Have a good night sully.” You smile and at that you turn on your heel to walk to your room, “night kid” you hear behind you.

As you are walking down the hall, and you see Sam’s room. With his door cracked open. You aren’t sure what compelled you to do it, but you felt the need to peek in. In your mind you were hoping to catch him doing something illegal and hopefully get him arrested because you really can’t stand that man. But the other part of your mind, which was more realistic, you just don’t want to admit to, was hopeful for maybe a shirtless Sam? Curse your treacherous hormones.

You creep up to his door, tip-toeing as quietly as possible, lips set in a thin line of concentration. Once you’re at the door, you gently look inside to find Sam sitting on his bed, with a shirt on, reading a book. You sigh with relief about the shirt part, but with a small hint of disappointment but you’d never admit it. Your curious eyes look closer, the book is old, and has a white covering. 

Nothing too important. You start to slowly turn away to walk back to your room until… the floor board creaks. At this point, you knew you were doomed. You look up, and you meet his eyes. He is smirking, and as fast as you looked up is as fast as you were gone. Your speed walked all the way to your room with your hand covering your face.  
You cannot believe that just happened! Now you’re going to seem like a prying fool, looking in someone’s room?! Why would you even think of doing that? Stupid shirtless Sam imagination! 

At this point you are pacing, biting your nails, wanting to scream and cry at the same time, your anxiety through the roof. You stop pacing and flop on your bed face first in your pillow like a 14-year-old girl. You are internally screaming since verbal screaming would startle everyone in the house. ‘Maybe he won’t approach me about it tomorrow’ you think. ‘Hopefully he’ll just let it go and I will too, if pride will let me.’ You thought to yourself.  
Let’s just say you got no sleep that night.

\------  
The next morning was ok, disregarding the dreadful neck cramp you got from sleeping in a wrong position. Sam never mentioned your little curious adventure you had last night which included spying on him. And you can conclude that is against human privacy rules that you shamefully broke. Yet, he didn’t say a word about it; and you were so relieved, you mentally thanked Sam.

The rest of the day you were stuck at the kitchen table, researching like a mad woman. 

You are all too focused on the screen in front of you until you notice Sam taking a seat next to you at the table with a pistol in hand as he sets it down on top. You eye him wearily, wondering why he’s even sat by you and the fact that he has a gun right next you. You wonder if he’s plotting on using that on you for snooping last night and suddenly a great wave of anxiety hits you.

“Find anything yet?” He asks quite calmly, which surprises you, considering the fact he hates you, or at least he acts like he does.

“I managed to get one good thing out of 6 hours. Turns out the original holding place for a majority of the treasure was a church in Tumbes, a considerably large city here, but not only that but there were other holding places like Juliaca, Huancayo, and Cusco.” you explained.

“Which were all big name cities that make maps for Peru.” He elaborated, you nodded.

“And the history with the treasure is what probably made it so popular.” you added “But, during the Peruvian War all the big cities needed a place to put their wealth-“  
“So they came together and gave all the riches and just added it to Lima’s wealth as well. Which is how they came up with the famous Treasure of Lima.” Sam continued, smiling and chuckling with realization.

You smile to yourself at the revelation you two just had. It is nice to be able to have outstanding moments like this. You can’t describe how great it feels that you just answered some important questions with Sam. Even if you guys do fight, when two minds come together, it’s all fireworks from there. 

Sam stands up and claps his hands together “So our first place to go is the Great Cathedral of Lima as our first lead.” He announces.

You just smile widely up at him, and nod yes to confirm, when you hear Sully behind you. “That is if we can.” 

You frown and you look at Sam as he looks at you also with a frown. “What do you mean?” you ask.

“What I mean is, we got company. Defion International mercs are on our tail. They know were after it, especially after you made a name for yourself along with your brother Sam. Drakes are more out there than ever.” Sully explained.

“What do you mean brother?” You turn to Sam.

“He’s my brother, uh, been treasure hunting since forever, found El Dorado.” He simply explains with hand gestures.

“Wait, Nathan Drake is your brother?!” You question loudly.

“You never put two and two together?” Sully asked. “No!” You replied. “Well, Yes that’s his brother.”

You are pretty impressed, and also very intimidated. “So, you are the one that found Henry Avery’s treasure, biggest pirate treasure of all time?” you ask.

Sam sticks out his hand for you to shake, which you take, and says “In the flesh” he smiles. You think he is warming up to you.

“Okay, now that we have formalities out of the way.” Sully holds up a map in the air, signaling the importance “We have to figure out how to get there, since their on the watch, big guys with big guns, I’d like to avoid them as much as possible please?” Sully ordered.

“But they wouldn’t know you guys are there.” you say

“Ehh, these guys are everywhere, they will probably end up knowing.” Sam says, lighting a cigarette.

Sully moves your laptop and flattens out the map in front of you, him on your right side and Sam on your left, both looking over your shoulders down at the piece of paper. After blowing smoke out, Sam starts to drag his finger across the map, arm almost touching your shoulder in the process, you suddenly heat up because of his close proximity. “If we take this route we should be able to get there fast enough.” Sam acknowledged. “No, I’ve worked with these guys before, I know how they operate. Too risky. It’d be better if we went through here.” Sully argued, dragging his finger in a different direction. Both of them in your personal space.

Sam agreed and Sully picked the map back up. “Good job, kid.” Sully patted your back in an approving way that made you grin at him. You felt good, like accomplished kind of good. You felt like you did something important.

But then it dawned on you that, that’s all you can do. Your work stops there, at the laptop. You don’t get to go with them, on the adventure they’ll embark on, the things they’ll get to see. You look over at Sam, watching him pack his guns and ammo, when you catch him staring at you over his shoulder. But he doesn’t seem to shy away, like some little boy, he just smirks and then looks away with confidence. Then you remember what you did last night, and you wonder if that’s why he’s looking at you. But even if you can’t really stand him, you sort of like his attention. 

Sort of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long. I kind of lost inspiration and school is slowly but surely killing me and my hobbies, as well as my social life XD. But i vowed not to give up on this story and i hope it was worth the wait! :3

  
*BANG*  
  
You groan in pain, it felt like fire shooting up your spine. You decide to lay there for quite some time. Crossing your forearms across your eyes, blocking out the world; you try to regain your composure from that fall.  
  
It's been awhile since you practiced your gymnastics, and with everything going on lately, your mind won't let you focus. That's why you keep failing at your handsprings, form is lazy, and feet aren't aligned.   
  
Yes, you've said it before that gymnastics has always been a burden to you and your relationship with your mother, thanks to your mom for always shoving it down your throat that you need to be the best like she was, but even so, it was still a hobby that you used frequently to relieve stress. But today you weren't able to relieve anything since you did so bad. And you know exactly why. It's Sam; after that whole stunt you pulled with his bedroom, that's all that has been able to cross your mind, making it difficult for you to work with him. Plus that over the shoulder look he gave you. You feel so weird around him and you haven't got a clue as to why. And mayb-"Boo!"  
  
You yell out a pathetic yelp and sit straight up. Heart beating 1,000 beats a second it feels like. Trying to calm your self down, taking a deep breath with your hand resting on your heart, you can hear faint laughing in the background.   
  
That's when you decide to whip your head around and see the culprit of your mini heart attack. And of course, it was non other than Samuel Drake.  
  
"SAM!"  
  
He was doubling over from laughter.   
  
"Jesus Christ! I think I had a heart attack!  
  
But he just ignored you and continued to laugh as hard as he could.   
  
You grumbled while attempting to stand up, as you pass by sam, you smack him on the shoulder, causing him to lose some balance and wobble a bit. But he didn’t fall, though you prayed he did. Just to see that smug face of his wiped clean.   
  
“Hey, hey! Cool it with the abuse! I was just messing with you.”   
  
“Well I don’t want it!” You snapped back “you have made it very clear I annoy you, so if you don’t want me to bother you, why bother me? Hm?” You ask with your hands placed on your hips, clearly expecting an answer.  
  
“Yea...I came to talk about that.” Sam stated with ease, lighting up a cigarette. “I know we don’t really get along, but we are partners on this job, and as much as I love being childish, I’m gonna have to be an adult on this one and ask you and me to be civil with each other. At least just on this job. Whether we like it or not, we have to work together and if we keep at it like this, nothing is going to get done professionally.” He concluded while puffing on the cigarette.   
  
This calmed you down a little. And it made you realize he was right, you have to be professional about this. You want your name out there and if you could help it, you would like it to be a good one. Although it might be really difficult, especially working with a Drake. And you wanted to show off how you could handle difficult situations with smart decisions. And who knows, maybe it could turn into a possible friendship between you two.   
  
Breathing through your nose, feeling more calm about the situation. “Did sully pay your ass to say this?” You teased with a small smile, signaling you were willing to comply.  
  
He chuckled and dismissed your question “Promise I’ll play nice.” He smiled, holding up his pinky finger, looking at you expectantly.  
  
An exaggerated sigh comes from your lips as you link your pinky with his. His grin widens at his victory.

 

* * *

  
  
Getting information was becoming more and more difficult. It seemed as if anything connected to this treasure that would count as a clue was deliberately not on record. But giving up wasn’t an option. So, you decided to take it in another direction. You searched some info on people your father used to work with in these kind of situations, and pulled some strings. And after several forwarded calls and recommendations to their mutuals, you think you might be getting the person just right to talk to.  
  
The guy mentioned her to be some kind of genius with this sort of stuff. Said that she “probably knows a lot more than the government knows, so whatever you need information on, she probably has dirt on it” is what you recalled.   
  
Now you’re just waiting for her to pick up, the ringing makes the anticipation worse. Considering you’ve been starving some kind of semblance of info.   
  
“Hello?” The other end answered, sounding confused. “Hello? Who is this?”  
  
Suddenly you remembered how to speak. “Oh. Uh-yes...yes I um” You stuttered. Breathing through your nose, you calmed your nerves. “This is Kaige Stratton calling, and I was calling regarding info you might have on an ancient treasure I’ve been studying for an essay.” You lied. You figured you’d lie for now, you don’t know who she is, who she’s involved with, and just giving away your position like that would be stupid. Considering you have mercenaries after your very own head.   
  
“An essay, huh?” She sounded unimpressed, though you weren’t really sure.  
  
“Uh-Yes ma’am.”  
  
“That was very unconvincing ” She laughed. You frowned at her condescending tone. You wanted hit your head on the wall next to you, ‘*stupid! stupid!*’ your mind screamed.  
  
Smiling a guilty smile, you replied “that obvious, huh?”   
  
“Yes that obvious. But at least it wasn’t as desperate as the last one.” She chuckled  
“At least tell me that your name is real?”   
  
“Heh-yea that part is real” you scratched the back of your neck awkwardly.  
  
“So I’m guessing you’re new to this. I’ll give you a chance to start over and tell me why you’re really calling. And don’t worry, you’re in good hands.” She reassured you.  
  
Thank goodness she was giving you another chance, she sounded like she could have been around your age, yet she seems like she has so much experience, you can’t help but to think of her as a middle aged woman. And you really didn’t want to screw up your chance to prove yourself. You wanted to show just how responsible you could be. So you took an inhale of breath in preparation and focused on leveling your heart rate.   
  
“Okay... My name is Kaige Stratton and I’ve called you regarding confidential information on a treasure that me and my team has been looking into, and it’s quite a serious case, considering the amount of people that want us dead at the moment. I sincerely apologize for my previous attempt to request this info but as you can see, being inexperienced, I thought it was a good idea because of the dangers I should keep cautious of.” Woah that was a mouthful to say, but you feel confident in what you said to her, hopefully it’s enough to convince her.   
  
It was just silence on the other end of the phone call, and you were worried you’d messed up your one opportunity to move forward with progress. You really wanted to make sully proud, and show him that you can do this job right and won’t let him down. But mainly, you’re doing this for your father, he’s the one you mainly care about making proud. And you want to be able to fill up grandads book with your own adventures.   
  
“Well you have me convinced. It would be best to talk in a public area with many witnesses around, considering your current circumstances. But, might I ask, what is this certain treasure you’re looking for?” She asked   
  
“The treasure of Lima” you tested, trying to hear how she’d react.  
  
“Ahhh the legendary story. That’s a tough one, but I’m willing to meet with you and discuss it further. Where exactly is your location right now?” She replied, you can hear rustling of paper on the other end.  
  
“It’s kind of hard to explain where exactly, I know I’m definitely in Peru. Can I send you the details?” You ask.  
  
“Sure have at it. But since your in Peru, I’ll take a while to be there. I’m currently in New York with my niece.”   
  
“It’s not a problem. Since I have your number I’ll just text you.”   
  
“Sounds good. I have to go now, but I’ll see you real soon, Kaige.”   
  
She hung up the phone and you just realized what had happened. You’re actually moving forward now! Once you meet up with her and get the info you need; you, Sully, and Sam can move forward in your investigations and hopefully get a one up on the mercenaries who are after the boys. Out of excitement, you squeeze your hands into fists and do a happy dance while holding back a scream.   
  
“Happy I see?” You hear a booming voice behind you, causing you to spin around with happiness.   
  
“Yes! I am! Do you know who I just got off the phone with?” You asked Sully  
  
“ Afraid I don’t” he smirked, lighting his cigar.  
  
Your Expression full of light, you responded “a woman who is an expert on most treasure expeditions and history information! And she’s coming down to Peru to meet with me! And that means we can finally break the ice in this hunt and start finding more solid clues to get us moving forward on the right track.” You explained with enthusiasm.   
  
“Well! Call me proud!” He beamed. You jumped right in his arms, embracing the old man. “I have faith in you, kid” he said softly.  
  
You looked up at him, and smiled softly. “Thanks Sully, I’m really trying to prove myself.” You admitted.  
  
“Just a question, what is that book you are always carrying around.” Sully pointed to your grandads book on the counter. Looking back at his face, you can see his curiosity has been peeked. You drop your arms from your previous hug. Turning around you start towards your book, picking it up with care, “Oh, this old thing? This is my grandads expedition book, which belonged to his dad which also belonged to his grandad and so the list goes on. It’s very old, and it has a lot of secrets in it. I brought it with me to fill out the empty pages with my adventures.” You stated with a very serene look amongst your face, smiling down at the memories you have of it.  
  
Sully smiles, “I can see it’s precious to you.” He says with a certain fondness to his voice. Which caused you to look up and grin softly, “yea...it is.” You calmly reply.   
  
The moment seems to go on forever, until he breaks the silence. “Well, I wouldn’t wanna pry anymore than I already have. I know when to take my leave.” He said putting his hand on your shoulder, to show affection. “Me and Sam have to go out anyways, top secret, I’m sure you understand.” he said with a reassuring smile. And all you could do was smile back. “Yea, I understand. I’ll just be here, probably gonna try to do some more research if possible.” You said.  
  
“Alright, kid. I’ll see you later tonight.” He said as he was walking through the door, but as you watch him walk out, you couldn’t help but notice the dangerous piece of metal hooked to his hip. He has a gun. You decide to walk to the window and watch him hop in the Jeep with Sam in the driver seat, and can’t help but notice the all too apparent AK-47 in the back. Hm, it looks as if their preparing for a fight with an army. But why wouldn’t they tell you.   
  
You felt you had a right to know. But you didn’t want to overstep your boundaries. Plus you could trust Sam and Sully.  
  
Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, how was it? Please let me know in the comments down below! Again, you guys are awesome for waiting so patiently! You guys rock! Hope i didn't let you down :(

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked my very first fanfic, and first chapter :P Leave comments and kudos <3


End file.
